nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shelgarn's persistent blade (summon)
Miscellaneous notes this summons is not immune to mind effects & can be dazed, confused, etc. this can be circumvented by using a clarity potion, for example. this summons can be buffed using stat enhancing spells or potions i.e. cat's grace, endurance, etc. this summons can also be buffed by basic defensive spells such as mage armor or stoneskin as well as weapon enhancement spells such as magic weapon, greater magic weapon, & flame weapon. i don't believe (but have not tested) keen edge as a buff on this summons. due to the low hit points, this summons can be easily brought down by elemental or other special attacks (negative energy ray, magic missile, etc.). this can be somewhat dealt with by casting endure elements or similar buffing spells. this summons is very effective against enemies that don't have elemental or other special attacks or magical weaponry as the +1/25 dr absorbs most of the physical damage. not sure if any of this should be added to the main page so adding it here. also, would it be worth while to add a chart showing the casting stat addition to stat bonus? Mysticjester 19:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Listing what something is not immune to requires a lot of words to convey no additional info. On the other hand, it could be mentioned that this summons lacks the usual construct immunities. : What summons cannot by buffed by stat enhancing and basic defensive spells? : : It's a level 1 summons. Low hit points are par for the course. I don't think we need to list all the ways there are to kill this. : : The damage reduction is already listed. : : Table added. --The Krit 21:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*mentioning that the summons lacks the usual construct immunities works. ::*i was actually surprised that the stat enhancing stuff worked with a blade summons. i was further surprised that you could "feed" it potions. maybe it's just me. *lol* ::*the idea wasn't necessarily to list what could kill this so much as to indicate under which circumstances or against which type of opponents this summons was especially effective & especially not effective. ::thanks for adding the table. :-) i actually was planning to add it myself if there was no objection. out of curiosity, are bullet points (as opposed to numbers) considered bad practice on this wiki? ::Mysticjester 04:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::* I think I see where you're coming from. How do the latest revisions look? ::: :::Bullet points are fine, and if you want to change your earlier comment back to them, feel free. (I'll try to remember your preference in the future, but I might forget.) It's just that we've been using bullet points to mark where each person's response begins, so I was thinking that it might look better to use something else within a comment. Eh, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and subject to changing tastes. (The change was primarily intended as a suggestion. I might have gotten too used to reformatting comments from people who are no longer around, so for whom there is no point in explicitly stating "this is a suggestion".) --The Krit 09:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::*latest revisions are perfect. capture what i was essentially saying without being as verbose. :-) will use the style notes. thanks. Mysticjester 14:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Enhancement I currently looking at the script and well... there just a attack increase, there never be any enhancement bonus as far I see --ILKAY 12:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * I am looking at the wiki article and there is no mention of an enhancement bonus as far as I see. So it matches the script, doesn't it? Why bring this up? --The Krit 15:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :* DR piercing tab in the table --ILKAY 02:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::* Any weapon AB does DR piercing. All an enhancement is is a weapon attack bonus plus a weapon damage bonus. DR piercing comes from the attack bonus half.WhiZard 02:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::*Too much used greater magic weapon scroll ;p thx for the answer --ILKAY 03:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC)